A Treat Before Christmas
by Clarkeyfangirl
Summary: Something a little bit stupid and silly for my lovely Chryedians for Christmas. My Secret Santa-gift to Rhumba. Hope you enjoy it.


**I wish all my fellow Chryedians a very Merry Christmas. Especially the amazing Rhumba. This is for you from your Secret Santa, hope you don't hate it…**

**As for the rest of you interested… this is a first and a very big experiment for me so… *eeeek*… I'll just stop at that…**

**No copyright infringement intended - characters belong to BBC and Eastenders.**

**c-s-c-s-c-s-c-s-c-s**

The preparations for Christmas weren't going exactly as planned. In fact they were going nothing at all like planned, and they hadn't been for days. Half of east London seemed to have decided to burn off their calories just before Christmas this year and the other half seemed to have pulled a muscle or two, being in urgent need of massages. Consequently there had been only work for weeks and we hadn't even had time to talk properly. Neither of us were in a very festive mood.

And now there's the added bonus of having both Kamil and Amy here trying to redecorate in their own fashion. I have taken crayons and paintbrushes out of their hands, rescuing furniture and walls more times than I care to remember. Right now at least Amy is with Christian and Kamil is here in the kitchen, sitting calmly at the table, putting paint on a paper for once.

"Aaarghh..!" I hear a frustrated growl through the door.

"What is it, Christian?" I ask wondering if I can leave Kamil alone for a minute.

"It's the fucki… the lights… It's just not working!"

"That's because you have no patience."

"You need to help me here, Sy…"

"Well, I'm in charge of the kitchen aren't I? You're a grown up, you can handle it."

"Just come here will yo…" I hear a thud, a crashing sound and then a lot of cursing.

I decide that Kamil is busy enough painting the table for me to leave for a second so I run out of the kitchen and see Christian on his knees, picking up the box of Christmas stuff, the contents of which is scattered all over the floor. Amy on the other hand is smiling, banging an angel into the floor while at the same time yanking at the tinsel that has wrapped itself around Christian's feet, most likely causing him to stumble. It's such a silly stupid-TV-sitcom-moment that I have to laugh at it before taking the decoration out of Amy's hand. I realise I shouldn't have when I catch Christian sending me one of his 'if only looks could kill'-glares.

"Just leave, Sy… You're clearly not helping here…"

"Well, I have to help you clean up…"

"Go, OK, just go… Why don't you get the kids home or something."

"But, Christian…"

"Just go, will you"

He's so grumpy, I shake my head as a memory flashes in my mind.

"Do I really have to remind you what passive aggressive means?"

Another dark look from him has me in the giggles, even though I should know better when he's in this mood. He turns away and impatiently but ineffectively starts to pick up what's left of the decorations.

"What's that smell?" he asks suddenly.

"What smell… Oh shit!" The kitchen! Something is definitely burning there now.

"Well, yeah, you can't leave the oven on its own, can you, Sy…"

Now it's my turn to send him a shut up look.

I rush out to try and save the cookies me and Kamil were making, but it's too late. Annoyed I put all of it in the bin. We still have half of the dough left but I am in no mood for this anymore.

"I'm taking the kids back" I say, not bothering to hide the irritation in my voice."I'll be back soon."

**c-s-c-s-c-s**

I've only been gone taking Amy and Kamil over to Roxy's and Mum's for about an hour (you do not refuse a chat with your mother when she asks… make that _order you_ to sit down) but when I open the door I can't help wondering if I've made some kind of mistake. The flat is completely transformed. Everything is clean, cleared away, there are fairy lights just about everywhere, the Christmas tree is up and almost fully decorated, even the smell coming from the kitchen is delicious.

I look at him, standing in the doorway, shifting his weight slightly from side to side. He seems a bit worried and I can see that look in his eyes, the one he has when he really wants my approval but tries not to show it.

"So… what do you think? Sy…?"

It's pretty much amazing, but I want to have a little more fun first. I walk slowly through the flat. Yeah, cleaned, all of it, lights all around. I know this is his way of saying sorry and asking if everything's alright and my heart swells with love for him.

"Sy…?" He sounds really unsure.

"Well, this isn't what I expected at all…"

I'm struggling to suppress the smile that has been threatening to spread across my face since I stepped through the door. To try to hide it from him I walk past him and sit on the bed.

"Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"I've made a decision."

"OK…"

"An important decision."

Still he looks so unsure, I can't believe he doesn't see through me right now. I wait a few more moments.

"You should get a real treat. Com'ere"

I can't hold my smile in anymore so I grab his hand and pull him down to sit next to me. As I give him a kiss I can feel the smile forming on his lips. When I glance into his eyes a little bolt of electricity goes through me.

Holding his face with both my hands I look at him like I haven't properly looked at him for a long time and I can't resist pressing tiny kisses on his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids. I pull back and look at him again and it only takes a few seconds before I see it in his eyes. Not only the love, the care, the tenderness but the lust building as well. It still amazes me that I can make his eyes look like that. There is a stir way down in my belly and when his fingertips slide around my back and stroke my skin it rushes through my whole body, making the hair on my arms stand up. I make an effort to not get carried away with it. Not just yet.

"Nu-uh" I whisper taking his hands in mine "hands off… _I_ am going to _give you_ your treat."

I feel the need to really show him how much I love him, how much we belong together, so I lean in and brush my lips against his. Like I expected he gently runs the tip of his tongue along my lips until I open my mouth and let him in. His tongue touches mine and I feel that stir again. I let my tongue play with his, sinking into our kiss, wanting that tingling arousement to go on forever. Moving my hands until they're at his chest I use the distraction of the kiss to push him down on the bed and look at his face beneath me.

"So. A treat, you say?" he says, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah… you've been a very good boy tonight."

I kiss him again and my lips follow the line from his jaw and down his neck.

He lets out this quivering little sigh that sends shivers down my spine.

I slip my hands under his t-shirt and let them slide along his warm skin. My heart skips a beat when I hear his breath quicken and I can feel my whole body respond. I scrunch up his shirt and slowly and carefully kiss my way down his chest, circling his nipples, grazing my tongue over them. A shudder runs through him and it seems to continue through me as I move further down. I am feeling what he is feeling and I never want it to stop. Touching him always does this to me.

"Sy…" He is just a little out of breath and I am very pleased.

"Yes, Christian…" I move until my face is at his again, almost accidentally rubbing my crotch against his on the way. I am rewarded with a small groan from him**. **My mouth is at his ear and I ask him "What is it?" as my teeth nibble his earlobe.

"Sy… I want…"

Distracting him a little I run my fingers over his nipples and am in awe that the simple touch of me once again makes a little groan come over his lips.

I decide that enough is enough.

"You will get your treat, Christian." I say as I pull his shirt off. "Turn over…"

The corner of his mouth twitches in amusement but he does as he is told and gets on his stomach on the bed.

I massage my way down his back, making sure I don't neglect any part of it. I take my time and I do it lightly, teasingly, knowing full well that at this point, the lighter and more feathery my touches are, the more aroused he gets. And that is exactly what I want. Just like I knew I would, I hear him catch his breath as I move down his body.

When I reach his arse I squeeze his cheeks, first gently but when I hear his sigh I do it again, a little bit more forcefully, this time rewarded with a moan he tries to muffle. I feel myself getting harder, I always get hard when he responds like this to me.

"Christian" I say, as innocently as I can with a growing erection. I let my hand slip around his hip and in front of him and stroke his cock through his jeans. "I believe you are just a tiny bit overdressed for this treat of yours."

He lets out this sound that's a mix between a groan and a laugh and turns to me.

"And what does that make you, then? Is it you or me still wearing a shirt?"

"Well… that… can always be arranged" I say, kissing those smiling lips again as I start taking off my shirt, throwing it away. Never one to be left behind he wriggles out of his jeans and pants.

"Back on your stomach" I say pushing him down gently, nibbling at his neck, breathing lust and love into his skin. Again I slowly move down his back, this time kissing, licking, relishing in the feel of my skin against his, the taste and scent of him and in hearing the contented moans and sighs he lets out. I can't get enough of this man, of my love for him, my pure _want_ for him. Of his want for me.

Once again I find myself at his arse and without any further warning I let my index finger glide between his cheeks. I stroke his entrance and hear him suck in his breath. As I do it again he pushes up at me. This time it's me having to gasp for air, and I do it one more time.

"Sy… please" he moans. I know what he wants, but I want to hear him say it.

"Patience, Christian, patience." I can't stop smiling tonight. "Now, tell me what you want."

"I… want… you, Sy…"

"That is the correct answer" I tell him as I squeeze his cheeks again. "Now get on your back."

He does and I stroke his hardening cock, causing him to buck his hips a little. I feel my heart soaring at the thought that he loves and wants me this much.

My smile is now the kind that shines through the eyes. I look steadily at him, showing him exactly how much I love him, and then take him in my mouth, delighting in the way he lifts himself to meet me.

I caress the sensitive skin of his inner thighs while my tongue circles around the tip of his now full erection. He groans and spreads his legs.

"Please, Sy…" it comes in a heavy sigh, and I know what he wants. I always know what he wants, just like he always can tell what I want.

I give him one more flick of my tongue before I get up to let him see me get rid of my own jeans and pants, making it very clear how much I desire him. It's like I can see the lust rising in his eyes just as it is rising in my own. Then I lean over and open the drawer of the bedside table and find what I search for. Positioning myself I lube my index finger. Impatiently he lifts his legs a little to give me access and I circle him a few times before pressing gently. Moving my fingertip in and out of him a couple of times I then add my middle finger, slowly easing it in. He pushes himself down on my fingers and I let out a moan as I feel him tightening around them.

"Sy… more…" He's practically begging me now.

"Whatever you want, Christian" I smile, moving in to kiss him as I let another finger in.

When I angle my fingers and hit his prostate it sends a shudder through him and he groans in that way that makes it hard for me to keep control of myself. Seeing him like this is incredibly sexy.

"Please… now…" he moans.

He doesn't have to say anything more, and I slide my fingers in and out of him a few more times before I withdraw.

I move further in between his legs and he wraps them around my waist, lifting himself up to align with me. The mere expression on his face and in his eyes makes me harder than I thought was possible. My heart beats so loudly as I slowly start sliding into him. The whimpers he lets out as I fill him up almost pushes me over the edge but I bite down hard on my lower lip to steel myself and remain as much in control as I can. I move forward carefully, catching my breath as the incredible warmth and tightness envelops me. He writhers beneath me every time I move.

When I am finally all the way inside him we both let out a long sigh, and I take another couple of breaths to stop myself from coming already. He tilts his hips slightly and when I sense the angle is right I start to move, tiny little movements first, as I know it will drive him crazy. I want to make it so good for him, make him feel the overwhelming love and desire I have for him, for what we have together. And just like I knew he would, he starts to moan louder, pushing his hips up to meet mine.

"Sy… I need… need you…" It comes out breathlessly and I know it is time.

I let myself slip almost all the way out, and then start to thrust into him, probing him deeper and deeper each time, giving myself to him as he gives himself to me. The panting sighs, whimpers and groans that I hear mix together and I can't get enough of them. I have no idea which ones come from him and which ones come from me and it doesn't matter. This is him and me, this is us, this is our love.

Leaning into him again, pressing kisses on his chest and neck, moving in and out of him, deeper and faster, I feel myself coming closer to my climax as he meets me thrust for thrust. His groans get more and more erratic with every time I brush up against his prostate.

"Christian… I'm almost…" I moan, trying to hold myself together a little longer.

When he throws his head back, grunts my name and wraps his legs tighter around me I know he's almost there too and I move my hand between us and find his cock, deliciously hard and leaking at the head. I stroke it firmly, once, one more time and then I can feel his whole body tightening. He lets go with a cry that sends shudders through every part of me. Thrusting into him again I feel his muscles tighten around me and with that my orgasm hits me and I scream his name burying my face in his neck.

I am vaguely aware of a sound going off somewhere, but I can't be bothered with that now. We lay there together for a few minutes, breathing slowly returning to normal. He puts his arms around me as I rest my head in the crook of his neck, one hand stroking his face.

"I love you…" he mumbles in my ear. "I don't think I've told you that the last few days."

"No, you haven't, you big brute" I say and tap my finger on his chest for every word. "I love you too, you know. And I _will_ love you… in ways you haven't even imagined yet…" I kiss him lightly as he gives me one of those smiles that just take my breath away.

Suddenly there's that sound again. It comes from the kitchen.

"Fuck!" he sits up with a start.

"What is it?" I ask, missing him already. "Come back here… Nothing is that important…"

"Really?" he says, looking at me, challenge in his eyes. "What if I said that _that_ is the second batch of chocolate cookies about to be ruined tonight?"

"Race you to the kitchen…"

**c-s-c-s-c-s-c-s-c-s**

***eeeek* *runs and hides***

**Hope you ermmm… enjoyed it… I dare not ask you to leave a comment this time… ;p But if you like to... who am I to stop you :O**

**Again: A very Merry Christmas!**


End file.
